Llueve Sobre Mojado
by ry0kiku
Summary: Bagi Spain, hujan bukan hanya tetesan air jatuh dari langit; hujan adalah katalis kenangan manis dan pahit. "Satu peringatan. Inglaterra dan hujan adalah kombinasi yang mengerikan." For IHAFest, prompt fill: 'Rains of Castamere'. Historical oneshot. UKEsp hint, if you squint.


_"Ad maiorem Dei gloriam!"_

_._

Mereka berangkat dengan penuh kebanggaan; kapal-kapal mengkilap dan sama sekali tak bercacat, para prajurit yang dengan bangga membalut diri dengan jubah merah yang menjadi warna khas sang kekaisaran.

Dia begitu yakin akan menang. Nyaris semua negara di Eropa bertaruh untuknya—sebelum dia berangkat, France dan Prussia bahkan sudah menjadwalkan acara minum-minum untuk merayakan kemenangannya. Tak perlu diragukan dari mana keyakinan mereka berasal; sebuah kekaisaran luar biasa besar di puncak kejayaan melawan kerajaan kepulauan kecil yang dipimpin seorang wanita Anglikan—tentunya sudah jelas siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Tuhan, bukan?

.

_"Homo proponit, sed Deus disponit."_

.

September, 1588.

Tubuhnya mengambang di laut yang berombak tenang, sesekali menyenggol apa yang ia harapkan hanyalah potongan kayu atau bagian kapal alih-alih mayat kru-nya—di saat seperti inilah ia bersyukur pada dinginnya Selat Inggris yang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Sayangnya, itu tidak cukup untuk membuat benaknya mengalami hal serupa.

Dia menengadah, menatap nanar langit di atasnya. Sudut bibirnya terbuka dalam tawa pasrah, lelah. Bahkan langit pun memutuskan untuk mengejeknya dengan menyibakkan awan gelap, mengizinkan cahaya matahari untuk lewat.

Menyinari pemandangan yang membuat harga dirinya retak.

_La Grande y Felicisima Armada_; hartanya, kebanggaannya yang kerap membuat negara lain berjengit iri. Yang diberkati dan direstui oleh Paus sendiri. Yang kini tinggal puing-puing yang mengapung di permukaan laut, tak berarti.

.

_"Flavit Deus, et dissipati sunt."_

.

Pemandangan itu masih terpatri di benaknya bahkan ketika seseorang berenang mendekatinya, melilitkan tali di bagian atas tubuhnya seperti mengikat binatang. Mengereknya naik ke atas kapal. Menyeret dan memaksanya berlutut di hadapan sang musuh bebuyutan.

Coret; sang pemenang. Dia yang oleh sejarah takkan pernah dilupakan.

.

.

Llueve Sobre Mojado

.

Hetalia belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

Fill for

'_Rains of Castamere_' by **arekeytaketour**

IHAFest June-Sept 2013

.

.

Oktober, 1940.

Berdiri tegak dan diam—atau apapun yang mencerminkan kedisplinan—memang adalah keahlian Germany. Namun dalam situasi ini, sang personifikasi _Großdeutsches Reich_ tahu bahwa Boss-nya pasti akan maklum kalaupun dia kehilangan kontrol diri. Ini sudah jauh melewati batas toleransi.

"_Fuehrer_,"

"_Ja, Vatterland?_"

"Kamu yakin bahwa waktu yang dijanjikan itu pukul tiga sore?"

Pria berkumis sikat gigi itu menjawab dengan mengambil jam saku untuk kesekian kalinya, membukanya dan menyipitkan mata. Jarum panjang sudah nyaris kembali lagi ke angka duabelas. Sang diktator menggeram.

"Yakin, _Vatterland_. Itu sudah jelas-jelas tertulis di dalam undangan. Dan saya juga sudah mengirim orang ke istananya, meminta—"

Suara deru mobil mendekat membuat keduanya mengangkat kepala. Dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengkertakkan gigi.

"_Hola, _Alemania! Maaf kami terlambat~" Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia telah membuat rekannya menunggu selama nyaris satu jam, sosok yang baru turun dari mobil itu melambaikan tangan kiri dengan ceria. Tangan kiri, melihat lengan kanannya sedang dibalut perban dan ditaruh dalam gendongan.

"_Ja_, Spanien." Germany membalas dengan ekspresi kaku dan urat yang berdenyut di kepala. Mata birunya melirik ke sisi lain mobil, di mana sesosok pria tak begitu tinggi baru saja turun dan kini berjalan menuju sang _Fuehrer_ dengan ekspresi sumringah dan tangan terulur ramah.

_Caudillo_ of Spain.

Germany melirik pemimpin negaranya. Wajah sang _Fuehrer_ jauh lebih kaku dan sangar dari biasa bahkan ketika menyambut salaman, dan nada suara yang dipakainya ketika menanyakan alasan keterlambatan sang _Caudillo_ juga beribu kali lebih menyeramkan. Rapat belum dimulai dan atmosfernya sudah tidak menyenangkan...

"Daripada berlama-lama di sini, bagaimana kalau kita segera menuju tempat _meeting_?" Spain bercetus. "Kami sudah menyiapkan gerbong parlor untuk diskusi. Terlalu lama di luar di musim seperti ini bisa bikin masuk angin~"

Datang dari seseorang yang sudah membuat mereka menunggu di tengah angin musim gugur selama nyaris sejam; Germany sudah di ambang ingin menjitak wajah penuh senyuman sang Spaniard.

Namun senyuman itu…

Germany melirik Spain selagi mereka berjalan menuju parlor. Keterlambatan itu… jangan-jangan memang sengaja dilakukan, untuk merusak _timing_? Tidak mungkin, ini Spain yang mereka bicarakan. Spain yang ceria dan simpel. Dia tidak akan memperhitungkan sampai seperti ini.

Kedua pemimpin berikut ajudan mereka sudah memasuki parlor. Spain menutup pintu dan menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum itu masih tersungging.

Germany bisa merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuknya, yang sepertinya tidak berhubungan dengan angin musim gugur.

.

.

"Capek setelah perjalanan jauh?" Spain bertanya, basa-basi. Kedua personifikasi negara ini duduk di stasiun setelah _Fuehrer_ di ambang mencabuti kumisnya mendengar komentar-komentar santai sang personifikasi Spanyol. Germany ikut keluar gerbong dengan terpaksa karena meninggalkan Spain sendirian… entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Dan di sinilah mereka; dua personifikasi negara duduk di stasiun yang sepi, merapatkan _coat_ masing-masing, menunggu pemimpin mereka selesai berdiskusi.

Germany mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak juga. Tempat ini tidak begitu jauh dari ibukota."

Mungkin ini rasa bangga, namun ia bertaruh bahwa Spain tahu bukan Berlin ibukota yang dimaksudnya.

"Ah, ya. Sini memang tidak begitu jauh dari Paris." Spain mendongak dan melirik papan nama stasiunnya. Hendaye. Satu-satunya stasiun perbatasan antara wilayahnya dan wilayah sang sahabat lama—yang baru dalam hitungan hari yang lalu jatuh ke tangan lawan bicaranya.

Germany melirik Spain, yang duduk sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dan menggumamkan nada _flamenco_. Seperti sedang dalam _mood_ baik. Dipikir-pikir lagi, kapan Spain tidak sedang dalam _mood_ baik?

"Spanien,"

"_Si_?"

Germany membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk menutupnya lagi. Menimbang-nimbang. Bayangan akan rekan seperjuangan lengkap dengan senyuman inosen memasuki benaknya.

_'Saranku, menyerah saja, Germania. Spagna-hermano tidak dalam kondisi untuk ikut perang bersama kita, ve~'_

'_Fisik maupun mentalnya.'_

Salah satu dari sedikit momen di mana Italy menasehatinya. Namun tidak, harga dirinya terlalu besar untuk itu. Menepis memori itu, Germany tetap mengungkapkannya.

"Tentang yang tertulis di undangan yang kukirim beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu."

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, masih bersenandung, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Mmm. Aku percaya para pemimpin kita sedang membicarakan itu."

"Aku ingin tahu jawaban_mu_." Germany bersikeras.

Spain terkekeh pelan. Apakah menertawakan nasibnya, kekeraskepalaan sang lawan bicara, atau entah apa Germany yang tidak mengerti.

"Jawabanku masih sama. Dan kau tahu sendiri aku lebih tertarik mengurus ladang tomat dan _siesta_ daripada ikut perangmu."

Sudah diduga. Namun itu bukan berarti Germany akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau salah satu dari sedikit yang kutawari posisi ini, _Spanien_. Ini kesempatan memperbaiki harga dirimu yang rusak itu." Dia mendesak dengan penawaran yang terlalu bagus untuk ditolak oleh mereka yang punya akal sehat. Sekarang, masalahnya tinggal apakah Spain masuk ke dalam kategori itu…

Spain berhenti bersenandung. Dan untuk pertama kalinya menoleh dan benar-benar menatap Germany di mata. Biru safir bertemu hijau hutan hujan—yang menyipit dalam senyuman lebar.

"Ahh, Alemania. Kalau kau bisa melihat bagaimana rusaknya aku luar-dalam, dan kau masih tega untuk membuatku makin hancur oleh beban kalah perang?"

Diucapkan dengan begitu santai seolah sedang mengomentari cuaca. Namun, bagi Germany itu serangan telak di dada.

"Kalah perang?" Germany setengah berharap dia salah dengar. "Jangan salah. Kita akan menang. Kau tidak mendengar bisik-bisik itu bergaung di seluruh Eropa? Kita bertiga; aku, kamu, dan Italia, sebagai poros fasis terkuat di Eropa, akan menguasai dunia!"

Spain mengangguk-angguk, masih tersenyum. Namun ada sesuatu dalam senyumnya yang membuat Germany kian terbakar.

"Masih belum percaya? Frankreich sudah kubuat tak berdaya. Dan dalam waktu dekat, Russland akan mengalami hal yang sama. Kalau kau mengizinkan tentaraku lewat, kita akan bisa merebut Gibraltar dan menundukkan England..."

Spain mengeluarkan dengus pelan. Perlahan dan singkat, namun Germany bisa menangkap bahwa itu dengusan geli atau minimal, meragukan.

"Apa yang lucu?" desisnya.

Spain mengayunkan tangan dalam gestur meminta maaf. Namun melihat matanya saja, Germany tahu gestur itu tidak serius apalagi tulus.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, menurutku kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Inglaterra."

Tidak dengan nada suara sambil lalu—yang menurutnya menjurus meremehkan—seperti itu. Dan pandangan mata itu… seperti mengasihani?

"Dia mungkin memang punya angkatan laut kuat dan lokasi yang sukar diserang," Germany mengakui dengan geram, "Tapi sekarang ini jamannya pesawat terbang, dan aku yakin Luftwaffe-ku tidak terkalahkan—"

"Begitu juga yang kuyakini dengan armadaku di abad pertengahan." Spain memotong, nadanya riang. Terlalu riang sampai Germany meradang. Sebelah tangan berotot itu menggebrak kursi kosong di sampingnya, cukup untuk menggetarkan satu bangku.

"Kau sebetulnya ada di pihak mana, Spanien? Kau sudah lupa kalau aku dan Italy—"

"Menggunakanku sebagai medan uji coba mesin perang mutakhir kalian. Tenang, aku tidak akan pernah lupa." Spain memotong ceria, manik hijau berkilau aneh tatkala menunduk menatap lengan kanannya.

"—Membantumu mengakhiri perang saudara!" Germany menggeram. "Asal kau tahu saja—"

"Ah! Hujan." Spain lagi-lagi memotong ceria. Sebelum Germany sempat bereaksi, dia sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela, menempelkan tangannya yang sehat di kaca. Mendekatkan wajah dan meniupkan sehembus napas. Terkekeh girang ketika tindakannya menimbulkan embun di permukaan kaca. Sama sekali tidak sadar lawan bicaranya sudah di ambang hendak mematahkan bangku menjadi dua.

"Spanien! Aku belum selesai bicara! Berhenti bersikap seperti pengidap ADHD dan lanjutkan diskusinya!"

Yang dibentak hanya terkekeh dan melambaikan tangan, masih menyibukkan diri dengan mainan barunya—embun di permukaan kaca. Germany memijat kepala. Kalau begini terus, urat syarafnya terancam bisa putus kapan saja.

"Spani—"

"Kau tahu," Spain memotong, dengan lantang kali ini. Cukup lantang untuk mengalahkan bunyi hujan yang makin deras menghujam atap batu stasiun. "Waktu itu juga turun hujan. Menjurus badai, bahkan. Salah satu badai terdahsyat yang pernah kualami. Sekaligus salah satu yang tak terlupakan."

Germany mengerenyit; dia tidak melihat kesinambungan kalimat Spain barusan dengan pernyataannya.

"Waktu itu?"

Spain berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke bangku; tangan kirinya yang sehat terbenam di dalam saku. Ketika ia menariknya keluar, Germany bisa melihat kepingan emas bundar dalam genggamannya. Sebuah koin tua.

"Oktober, 1588. Kau bahkan masih belum berbentuk ya, masa-masa itu." Diucapkan tidak dengan nada riang maupun santai seperti Spain yang biasa. Sebelum Germany sempat menerka, Spain sudah mengambil tangan kanannya, membuka telapaknya, dan meletakkan koin itu di sana.

"…Aku bukan pengemis." Germany bergumam setelah kesunyian panjang. Spain terbahak.

"_Jajaja_! Ah, Alemania, kamu dan imajinasimu yang liar itu. Bukan, bukan maksudku untuk menghinamu atau apa. Aku cuma ingin kau membaca tulisan di sana."

Melempar Spain pandangan skeptis, Germany mengangkat sang emas bundar, mata menyipit berusaha membaca tulisan pudar yang menghiasi tepiannya. Bukan hal yang mudah; waktu telah menggerus sebagian besar dari apa yang terukir di sana.

"_...Flavit... De—_?"

"_Flavit Deus et Dissipati Sunt_; Tuhan menghembus dan mereka terhempas mundur." Spain menjelaskan dengan baik hati, masih tersenyum. Germany mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Masih tersenyum, Spain menghempaskan dirinya di samping Germany. Menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Ini cerita dari akhir abad keenambelas. Waktu itu, aku mungkin kerajaan terkuat di Eropa. Besar, kuat, Katolik—ini berarti aku punya dukungan kuat dari Papal states dan sebagian besar kerajaan Eropa waktu itu."

Terlepas dari tampang bodoh cengar cengirnya, Spain punya aura pendongeng yang hebat. Mungkin hasil dari beratus tahun mendongengi Italy Romano setiap malam sampai tertidur. Membuat Germany teringat pada hubungannya dulu dengan abangnya sendiri, hanya saja versi tanpa kata '_awesome_' setiap dua menit sekali.

"Inglaterra, di sisi lain, adalah kerajaan kepulauan kecil, lemah. Dipimpin seorang perempuan. Dia mengkhianati Vatican dengan membangun gerejanya sendiri, Anglikan. Mengkhianati Tuhan—atau setidaknya itu yang kupercayai dulu."

"Banyak yang terjadi—perkawinan yang gagal, perselingkuhan, dan beberapa pemenggalan kepala—dan akhir kata, aku memutuskan untuk menginvasi Inglaterra. Aku jauh lebih besar, lebih kaya, lebih punya dukungan. Semua berkata bahwa aku akan menang. Aku pun membangun armada; yang terbesar dan terkuat saat itu. Dan… Alemania mau menebak hasilnya?"

Bibir itu masih terkatup rapat. Kaku. Seolah sang pemilik mulai menyadari ke mana pembicaraan ini akan berarah. Spain hanya tersenyum maklum, tampaknya menginterpretasi kebisuan Germany sebagai persetujuan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu itu cuacanya mengerikan. Badai luar biasa kencang. Hujan deras, air laut bergolak. Entah ini keberuntungan di pihaknya atau kesialan di pihakku, tapi hasilnya, aku kalah telak. Aku, yang membanggakan diri jauh lebih superior dari segala sisi, pulang dengan ekor di antara kaki. Dipecundangi."

Manik hijau itu menatap koin dalam genggaman Germany, menyunggingkan senyum berbalut nostalgia.

"Inglaterra membuat koin ini untuk mengenang terus akan kemenangannya. Ah, aku ingat betul koin ini keluar hanya beberapa bulan setelah kejadian dengan Armada. Dan di pertemuan kami yang berikutnya, dia memberiku satu. Untuk mengingatkan bahwa apapun bisa terjadi dalam peperangan. Membuatku sadar untuk tidak meremehkan seseorang. Tahu untuk membatasi ambisi berlebihan."

Germany bisa merasakan pandangan Spain padanya dan menoleh. Dan langsung disambut oleh senyum lembut dan wejangan final.

"Koin ini sudah terlalu lama bersamaku. Kupikir, saat ini mungkin dia lebih cocok ada di tanganmu."

Germany menatap lama koin di tangannya. Benaknya memutar ulang cerita Spain, sesekali ditingkahi bisikan akal sehat dan jeritan harga dirinya. Lalu tangannya bergerak, menggenggam koin itu dan mengembalikannya pada sang empunya awal, rahang kaku dan urat-urat di leher mengerat.

"Aku bukan kamu, Spanien. Aku yang sekarang tidak akan kalah dari siapapun. Baik itu dia maupun cuaca."

Spain menghela napas. Mengambil koin itu dan menyunggingkan senyum maklum sembari menyimpannya kembali ke saku celana.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya biarkan aku memberi satu peringatan," Spain berucap, matanya mengerling sesaat keluar jendela sebelum kembali memakukannya pada sang personifikasi Jerman. "Inglaterra saat hujan itu mengerikan."

Hanya ada suara hujan menghantam atap mengikuti ucapan Spain. Itu, dan suara pintu gerbong menjeblak terbuka beberapa detik kemudian.

"_Vatterland_! Kita pulang!" Sang _Fuehrer_ bahkan belum sepenuhnya menuruni gerbong ketika ia meneriakkan kalimat itu. Germany tersentak berdiri, dengan patuh mengikuti sang pemimpin. Tak perlu lirikan ke wajah sang diktator untuk tahu bahwa pria berkumis sikat gigi—yang ajaibnya masih utuh—itu sedang marah besar. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti untuk menyapa atau menyalami Spain ketika melewatinya dalam ketergesaannya mencapai pintu keluar, menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"Lebih baik aku cabut gigi sampai tiga atau empat sekaligus daripada harus bernegosiasi dengannya lagi…"

Delegasi Jerman meninggalkan stasiun secepat yang mereka bisa, tanpa salam ataupun pandangan kedua pada delegasi tuan rumah. Namun Spain tidak keberatan; justru itu bagus. Mereka tidak perlu melihatnya tersenyum geli.

Tepukan di bahu membuat sang personifikasi menoleh. Pemimpinnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, tampak lelah namun sumringah.

"Maaf, _Caudillo_. Membuatmu melakukan ini." Spain berbisik. Bukan hal yang mudah tentunya menahan _Fuehrer_ of Germany dalam negosiasi. Satu selip lidah, dan kepala menjadi taruhan.

Pria tegap berambut jarang itu tertawa kecil. "Apapun untukmu, _patria_. Saya sudah bersumpah akan membawa Anda ke puncak, walaupun itu hal terakhir yang akan saya lakukan."

Spain bisa merasakan percik kebanggaan. Kondisi negaranya sekarang memang bak debu dibandingkan dengan kejayaan masa lalunya, namun dia sudah belajar bahwa ambisi dan nama besar bukan segalanya. Tawaran Germany memang menggoda, namun Spain tahu lebih baik daripada jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Manik hijau itu menatap keluar, melalui jendela yang basah oleh hujan yang masih belum mereda.

Senyumnya tersungging, kali ini senyum nostalgia.

Empat ratus tahun yang lalu ia mendapatkan pelajaran yang berharga. Tidak akan ia ulangi kesalahan yang sama.

.

_"Hola."_

_"Hei, Inglaterra."_

"_Mm. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya melihat hujan dan tiba-tiba teringat seseorang."_

_"__He? Rayuan? Apaan? Yang barusan?"_

"_Kamu lucu, Inglaterra. Yang namanya rayuan itu—"_

"_Oke, oke, aku diam. Jangan teriak-teriak di corong begitu, telingaku sakit…"_

"_Ngomong-ngomong. Aku dua hari lagi ke sana."_

"_Menurutmu… hari akan cerah atau hujan?"_

"_Hujan, hm? Baiklah, kita lihat saja."_

"…_Ngomong-ngomong, kalau betulan hujan, tolong jangan kasar-kasar. Luka-lukaku di perang saudara masih belum sembuh total."_

_"__Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, Inglaterra.__"_

_"Me trae la lluvia."_

.

Karena baginya, hujan bukan sekedar tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit.

Hujanlah katalis kenangan manis dan pahit.

.

FIN

.

.

_Llueve sobre mojado_ (Esp): when it rains, it pours—one thing goes wrong, and the rest follows.

_Ad maiorem Dei Gloriam_ (Latin): for the greater glory of God

_Homo proponit, sed Deus disponit _(Latin): men proposes, God disposes

_Flavit Deus et dissipati sunt _(Latin)_: _God blows and they scatter

_Fuehrer of Germany_: Adolf Hitler

_Caudillo of Spain_: Francisco Franco

_Me trae la lluvia_: my rain bringer

**Highlight event sejarah kali ini: **

Pertempuran Armada tahun 1588 yang merupakan bagian dari Anglo-Spanish War, dan Pertemuan di Stasiun Hendaye di tahun 1940, di mana Hitler (Jerman) berniat merekrut Franco (Spanyol) untuk bergabung dalam Axis Powers. Berakhir dengan kegagalan, dan sebetulnya ada lebih dari satu teori mengapa itu terjadi. Saya memilih memakai salah satu, yaitu versi di mana Franco sengaja membuat Hitler sebal—datang terlambat, dll—karena tidak ingin melibatkan Spanyol yang baru saja didera perang saudara dalam satu lagi perang besar. Kabarnya ini versi 'official' di Spanyol, setidaknya selama rezim Franco.

Perihal keterkaitan dengan prompt... sewaktu membaca prompt Rains of Castamere, otak saya langsung memvisualisasikan scene Spain tenggelam bersama armadanya, dengan England tertawa jumawa. Tapi berhubung event Armada itu kelewat overused (seenggaknya buat saya), jadilah diutak-utik biar berbeda warna dikit #dzigh Dan lagi, di GoT itu sendiri event yang direpresentasikan oleh lagu Rains of Castamere itu tidak diceritakan langsung dalam narasi, melainkan lebih ke arah oral tradition dengan perantaraan lagu. Makanya di sini event Armada dimasukkan ke dalam cerita lewat perantaraan koin XD #sungkeminarekey #maapmaksa

Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan diterima. Juga jasa pengiriman obat tetes mata. Saya sadar penuh tulisan saya karatan berat... #orz

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
